watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Static Speaks My Name
The Static Speaks My Name is an independent psychological horror game. The game involves the player playing as a deranged man who kidnaps an artist and eventually hangs himself. This video was uploaded on July 20th, 2015 and was the 344th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea, Mackenzie, Molly, and Mars participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls starting the game and seeing a static blob, they read the description which describes a man and his cause of death: asphyxiation by hanging. This concerns Mars and Andrea, while Molly comments that she's heard about the game. The girls begin the game proper and get out of the bed, Mackenzie wanting to make the bed. Andrea sees the aquarium and gets excited when she sees that there's shrimp in the aquarium, saying that she had ghost shrimps as pets when she was a child. The girls then have to go to the toilet, which none of the girls are looking forward to and reluctantly sit on the toilet. Molly looks at the shower in front of the toilet and is scared that something is going to pop out from behind the curtain. After the toilet trip, Andrea and Mackenzie are grossed out by the character not cleaning themselves after using the toilet. The girls then have to get some breakfast, so they head to the kitchen, Andrea and Molly seeing a bunch of televisions showing static in the hallway and are confused by them. They get to the kitchen and find that there's no food in the fridge, so they have to eat the pet shrimps, which saddens Andrea. Mackenzie and Mars finds the idea of eating the shrimps gross, as they reluctantly eat the pet shrimps. Andrea is disheartened by this, while Molly is speechless. The girls then have to go online to chat with friends. They boot up the computer and begin talking to a girl, the girls are given two options to respond, Mars finding one of the options weird. The girl sends another message and are given another two options to respond, Mackenzie wanting a third option. Afterwards, the girl turns out to be a scammer and they get up from the computer and go clean the microwave, much to Molly's delight. After cleaning the microwave, they have to go check the man in the cage, confusing the girls, who ask why they have a man in a cage. Mars and Andrea get to a generator and have the option to electrocute the man in the cage. Mars decides to electrocute the man, while Andrea accidentally electrocutes him after clicking too fast. She later pieces the story together and feels bad for killing the man. Meanwhile, Molly decides to go the man in the cage and free him, it is unknown what Mackenzie chose to do. Afterwards, they have to go to their room and let their body "rest". They reach the closet and see the noose, Andrea not being happy and refusing to hang the character. The girls eventually hang the character and the game ends. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015